The Crazy Ones
by calltoarmsx
Summary: Chasabelle is a twenty one year old girl who was thrown into Clayton Mental Hospital against her will. Asher is a young twenty four year old muscian whose life became a bit complicated, until he met Chasabelle. Together they try to make their lives a bit easier being in a messed up hospital until their release is up.


"Ms. Laurent."

The silver haired man motioned for her to come into the office. Her eyes moved around the room quickly before stepping in.

"Close the door behind you, please."

She tightened her jaw before obeying his order and closed the door, then took a seat on the black leather love seat. Her green eyes looked at him for a second, seeing him write something down at his desk before picking up his book and taking a seat in front of her. He crossed his legs with the book on top of them. His hazel eyes burned into her and she looked past him, out the window.

"How are you today?" He asked.

"Fine." She said quickly.

"Okay."

He wrote something in his notebook and her eyes went back to him, watching as he wrote something down, probably about her. Why else would a psychiatrist have a pen and paper in front of him? She tried to squint her eyes to see what he was writing but it was a mesh of black and white and couldn't make out anything. His eyes looked back up and her and she quickly diverted her eyes away from him.

"I hear you have been refusing your pills. Is that correct?" He asked with a raised eye brow.

"Guilty." She whispered.

"Why is that?"

She let out a snort and rolled her eyes.

"Chasabelle, where not going to go anywhere with your treatment if you don't cooperate."

"Treatment? What treatment? I don't belong here!"

"Do you know why your here?"

"Stop asking me stupid questions like Im some idiot! Im not like the other looney bins sitting in the other room talking to the wall or playing with dolls!"

"You shouldn't use those words around here."

"Thanks for the lesson doc. Can I go now?"

"No. And you know that. Now answer my question, Why aren't you taking your pills?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Thats not a valid answer. You must take them."

"Why? So I don't lash out at the nurses when I try and do something Im not 'allowed' to."

"Your not allowed to have an iPhone or iPod here, you know that. I've allowed you to use it up to an hour per day. So when the nurses take it away, you can't go and hit them."

She rolled her eyes and muttered a "whatever."

He wrote something else down in his book.

"Im going to be changing your prescription. You must take them."

He leaned over towards her and placed his hand on her knee. She looked down at his hand. His large white hand that seemed to burn a mark into her flesh. His knuckles were growing hair, his nails were way to short and his veins where popping up everywhere it seemed. He gently moved his thumb, rubbing her inner leg. She pushed his hand away from her and stood up.

"May I leave now?" She asked with a slight disgusted attitude.

He nodded and she left the room quickly and walked down the hallway. A guard was sitting in his chair watching whatever football game that was playing. She walked past him and she entered the 'rec room'. A large flat screen television was on the wall playing whatever movie a nurse decided to put on. A few patients were circled around the tv watching intently, while a few were on the old dusty couch. She let out a huff and continued to her room, walking by another patient who existed out of his room with a drawing pad in hand. She turned to her room and sat down on her bed with her head in her hands. Every fiber in her body wanted to scream and yell and cry.. to let it all out. But as soon as she made any weird sounds or disturbing behavior, in came the nurses with their magical pills. Her breathing became fast. She started to rock back and fourth in place and close her eyes. She could still feel the doctors hand on her leg. She wanted to puke. This wasn't the first time he touched her.. or hinted something sexual towards her. Actually he wasn't the only staff member that hasn't tried something with a patient in this place. The staff was just as fucked up as the patients.

Hearing the bell ring, she knew it was time to go outside. She heard the footsteps of the crazies rush past her room to get their belongings to go outside in the yard. It was the only chance of freedom they have, until they get released.. if they get released. Usually she liked going outside. She had a spot in the sun, away from anybody. It was the only peace she had for an hour. Once she heard everyone leave, she heard footsteps approaching her doorway and then came a knock. She looked up seeing one of the 'nice' nurses peek in.

"Not going outside today?" She asked sweetly.

Chasabelle shook her head no.

"Okay." The nurse said and walked away.

Chasabelle inhaled and exhaled deeply before standing up walking to her small window that was gated up. She looked down seeing figures run around, playing basketball or dancing in the wind. She quickly looked away. Now was her chance of getting some television time to herself. She went into her drawer and got out her comfy gray sweater and walked down the hall into the rec room. It seemed she wasn't the only person who decided to stay in. Asher; the guy she walked by before. Dark brown hair with a medium spiked up do. Piercing baby blue eyes and scruffy face. He was absolutely adorable.. She didn't understand why he was here. She never asked, hell they never really talked besides a "hello", but ever since she got here about three months ago, it seemed he was a bit protective over her. Watching her, trying to get her to smile.. it was almost cute.

Julia.. she thought that was her name, sitting at the table playing tea party with her imaginary friends. Her strawberry blond hair in a ponytail. She was a few fries short of a happy meal but she was less then crazy as the other ones in this place. When she wasn't on her meds, she could get a bit scary, and then Gleb, playing chess with a staff member. She knew why he was here, he was a pyromaniac. He set his house on fire after his landlord ordered him to get rid of his new dog, so Gleb decided to get back at him by burning it down to the ground. The dog was safe, don't worry. Gleb and Asher seemed to be the most 'normal' patients besides her in this place.. well besides Samantha who keeps escaping. How, she never knew.. but she must have a sit down with her one day and get some information.

She walked to her usually spot on the dusty couch and grabbed the remote that was on the other cushion, and flicked through the channels, finally landing on something decent. She put the remote to her side and rested her arm on the side of the couch with her head resting on it. From the side of the television she could see Asher take a few glances at her. Usually she smiled politely at him and he smiled back but it wasn't happening today. She could tell he knew something was wrong with her, because he didn't try and make any funny faces at her. Instead he kept his head in his drawing pad. She never saw any of his drawings, or know if he was any good. His baby blue eyes popped back up from his pad and looked at her before looking back in his pad. Was he drawing her? Better not be.

"NOOOOOOO!"

The sound of a scream made her jump up. Her eyes shot open and she looked around. She was still in the rec room, in her spot on the couch. Did she fall asleep?

"Julia, you must take your meds."

"NOOOOOOO!"

Chasabelle moved her long chestnut brown hair out of her face and looked at the scene with tired eyes.

"Julia.. please don't make me call a guard."

Julia crossed her arms over her mouth and shook her head rapidly.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Chasabelle muttered.

The nurse looked over her way and narrowed her eyes at her as a warning, and turned her attention back to Julia who was now rocking back and fourth. Chasabelle leaned back into the couch and rubbed her eyes tiredly, hearing the nurse continuing to plead with Julia until she finally gave in and took her pills. One blue and one white.

Before she knew it, the crowd came back. The ten patients that left before came strolling back in with giant grins on their faces and muttering to either themselves or with another person next to them.

"Dinner is ready to be served. For all of you who just came back in from outside, please put your belongs back in your room and wash up for supper."

"Finally." Aster muttered.

It made Chasabelle let out a huff with a light smile. He looked up at her with a sly smirk on his face before he stood up and walked out of the rec room, heading towards his room.

The 'Cafeteria' smelt like a mixture of bleach and grease. It wasn't to appealing, but she got used to it after a while. She grabbed a wet dark grey tray at the beginning of the line and waited. It reminded her so such like school. Going down the line and grab the items you want. But here, the food was worse.

Once the line started to move, she grabbed a few chicken patties and french fries. Once she reached the end of the line, the lady behind the counter placed a handful of dry spaghetti on her plate, on top of her chicken.

"I didn't want that." She said.

The women shrugged with a yawn and Chasabelle rolled her eyes and grabbed a bottle of water at the end and moved towards the seats. Everyone usually sat in the same place every day. And everyday Chasabelle sat by herself. Away from the food flinging and hissy fits when the nurses make them eat when there not. She let out a sigh and sat down in her spot, the last table in the back, facing the cafeteria so she could people watch.

She got out her spork and dug in. First the spaghetti. It was mushy and dry, just a smidge of sauce on it but that was dry as well. Heated up by microwave she assumed. She swallowed her mouthful and moved the pasta out of her way and started on the chicken patty. That to was mushy. The chicken was chewy and the bottom of the patty was wet. Ew. She barely swallowed that and took a few huge gulps of water to wash down the disgusting taste. Last was the french fries, which were decent. Some were crunchy and some were mushy. She liked them crunchy, and thankfully she was able to pick on the few that were. Oh how she missed the saltiness of mcdonalds french fries, soaked in barbecue sauce. God, she would kill for a big mac and fries right now. She picked up the other chicken patty and inspected it, seeing it was just the same as the other. She made a face and put it back down on her tray.

"It can't be that bad."

She looked up from her tray and saw Asher taking a seat opposite her. He eyed her tray then back at her.

"It speaks." She said.

"Don't tell anybody." He whispered with a grin.

She huffed and ate a piece of burned fry before pushing the tray away.

"Thats all your going to eat?" He asked.

"Why the sudden interest in my diet?" She asked with a raised brow.

He shrugged and grabbed a piece of mushy french fry from her tray and made a face once it entered his mouth.

"Nasty." He muttered after he swallowed.

"Yeah.. you wouldn't know."

She never questioned why Asher was the only one that never had to eat with the rest of them. It seemed he had a much longer leash then anyone here..she was kind of jealous.

"Well I do have some chicken lo mien in my room. Its yours if you want it." He offered.

Her brows shot up, surprised to hear chinese food. How the heck did he get chinese food here? and Why? Thats not far!

"Tempting… but no." She narrowed her eyes at him and stood up.

She grabbed her tray and threw it out. She turned her head and saw him watching her with a sad look on his face, but she didn't care. She walked out of the cafateria and headed for her room.

Laying down with her head on her pillow, she turned to the next page of the book she started a few days ago. Sure she saw the movie, but it was always different in writing.. much more detail.

"I wouldn't peg you for a Stephen King reader."

She turned her head towards the door, seeing Asher leaned up against the doorframe. His eyes on her book while his arms were crossed across his chest.

"Its a selective library." She muttered and turned her attention back to her book.

"The shining was a good movie, never read the book. How is it?"

She took a breath and closed the book.

"Why the sudden casual conversation?" She asked.

"Im not allowed to be nice?"

"All of a sudden?"

"I figured maybe it would be time for a change."

"Change for what?"

"Me." He stated.

She huffed.

"I guess Doctor feel-good got to you, huh?" She asked, referring to the handsy psychiatrist.

He raised a brow to her name for the doctor and huffed a chuckle.

"No.. not really."

Just when she was about to say something, the nice nurse came over, interrupting them.

"Asher, Im going to ask you to return to your room, Nurse Lucy is coming around with your meds."

Asher nodded with a pressed smile and she walked away.

"Guess thats my queue to leave." He said.

He turned his head towards hers.

"Good night Chasabelle."

"Good night Ash."

He smirked when she called him 'Ash' and pushed his body off the doorframe and headed towards his room.

Once the Nurse Lucy came around with the medications, she figured she would give her a hard time taking the pills, but she was just to annoyed and tired to argue, so she took them like a good girl. She opened her mouth and moved her tongue around to show that she did in fact take them. The nurse smiled and continued onto the next room. She closed her door and took a seat back on her bed and opened up her book once again, returning to where she left off before Asher interrupted her. She didn't mind it, though she was questioning as to why the sudden interest in her. It was actually a nice change of pace to engage in an actual conversation that wasn't with a doctor.

Not before long, the meds started to kick in and she became drowsy and even more tired. She closed her book after folding the tip of the page and set it down on her nightstand. She pulled down her blanket and sheet and snuggled against her Teddy Bear named Fangs.


End file.
